Last Friday Night
by Roseville
Summary: Garrett Moore gets a little more than he bargained for one Friday Night... One-Shot possibly more. Tell me what you think.


_Garrett Moore doesn't get enough attention in the show or in fanfictions, so I am giving him a ride of sorts…. I am also ignoring the fact that Garrett is married… Deal with it. I was inspired as I was listening to Katy Perry's Last Friday Night.._

Last Night was a little hazy, he sat up in bed and looked down at the brunette beside him. Yeah, he may have over done it last night but it was one of the first Friday nights in a while where he could do what he wanted. Apparently all of the Scotch he drank at the party he chose to take her back to his place. His head was pounding a bit so he went into the bathroom and got some aspirin and brush his teeth.

Garrett went back out into the bedroom and the mystery brunette was still asleep, he could see her face and she looked peaceful and she also looked a little familiar… Thank goodness. He didn't want to wake her yet so he went back to take a shower and then he would wake her and piece together what had happened.

Elizabeth woke up with a start… This wasn't her place at all! Then she started to remember what happened. She had lost count on how many glasses of wine she had and she started to remember a guy named Garrett, he was funny and she was oddly attracted to him. Sitting up slowly she appraised the situation, clothes strewn about the floor and she heard a water in the bathroom. So she slowly got up and when she realized she didn't have a headache nor was she dizzy she was surprised. Elizabeth went and took one of the water bottles and drank it down just to make sure she wouldn't get dehydrated. She was feeling oddly mischievous so she opened the door to the bathroom and with a grin opened the door to the conveniently two person shower.

"This is awkward, one person in a two person shower." Elizabeth grinned at Garrett as he stared at her.

Garrett gulped as Elizabeth dropped the sheet she was wrapped in.

After a couple rounds in the shower, Garrett let Elizabeth finish in the shower as he cooked some breakfast for the two of them. He had put a t-shirt and pair of gym shorts for her to wear on the bathroom counter. Garrett couldn't believe what had happened, Elizabeth was gorgeous and voluptuous. She about 5'7", long, curly, light brown hair with a little bit of red in it and a smile that could light up the room.

"Good morning." Elizabeth came out wearing the t-shirt and shorts and she was breath-taking. Her hair was still a little wet but had started to dry, her green eyes were shining with laughter.

"Good-morning to you too. I hope eggs and toast are okay for you." Garrett placed a plate for her at the table.

"You have coffee right?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, cream or sugar?" Garrett asked he went to get a mug.

"No, just black." Elizabeth told him

"Good because I don't think I have any cream." Garrett responded as he sat down and handed her the coffee mug.

He let her take a few sips before he started in with questions. "So exactly, what happened last night?"

"Well, I think we both know the answer to that." Elizabeth smiled at him.

"No, what I mean, is who are you?" Garrett came right out and asked. He was the DCPI for the Police Commissioner of New York City and although he was pretty sure he didn't bring home a call girl, he had to be sure.

"My name is Elizabeth Goode, I work at a publishing company, I am 36 and divorced and I am super rich because my ex slept with his secretary." She looked at Garrett to gauge his reaction.

"Okay, I remember you saying you were divorced but not the other parts." Garrett responded, he thought to himself there was almost a 20 year difference between the two of them.

"Don't worry, I know you are divorced two times more than myself and I can tell you it's not because of lack of bedroom skills. I am guessing your career takes a lot out of you, especially your current job." Elizabeth took a bite of her toast. "I wasn't as drunk as you last night, we talked for two hours before you brought me here."

"You drank me under the table?" Garrett could believe it... He had the headache not her.

"Well, I think we could have a lot of fun Garrett." Elizabeth challenged him.

And Garrett thought well... Why not?

 _This could be more than a one shot… So I may change it later…. Let me know what you think._


End file.
